1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal case and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal case and method of manufacturing that provides an enhanced external appearance and solidity through various surface treatment methods of a mobile terminal case made of a fiber reinforced composite material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal is an electronic device which a user can carry and perform wireless communication with another party. The trends in mobile terminals are towards smaller sizes, smaller thicknesses, and lighter weights in consideration of portability and advances in the performance of multimedia functions.
In modern society, mobile terminals are very important and widely used. Further, a mobile terminal represents the individuality of its user.
In the past, mobile terminals have been designed in consideration of only a model and a shape thereof, but nowadays, fashion, individuality, living level, elegance, and employment characteristics of the consumer are all factors in selecting a design of the mobile terminal.
Further, consumers purchase mobile terminals considering the functions and characteristics as well as the shape of the mobile terminal.
In response to customer preference, mobile terminal cases have been provided in various designs usually as an injection molding product.
However, most injection molding products have been designed giving importance to the shape and the pattern of the product, thereby requiring, in terms of design development, additional actions after the injection molding product is produced, such as screen printing a pattern or transferring a pattern using transfer paper.
However, when a pattern is formed in a case using screen printing or transfer paper, a form thereof is coarse, and over time, gloss and color fade and thus decoration should be newly performed, i.e., the life-span of such design elements is limited.
Therefore, in order to respond to customer demand, a mobile terminal case and a method of manufacturing the same are needed that provide rigidity and an enhanced external appearance to a mobile terminal while using a unique material.